That's why it's called Life!
by jsunshine
Summary: Sakura's life is gonna be changed. A shocking news to break her down but good friends to hold her up! But what if the friends are fake! Romance and friendship with a sprinkle of suspense. SasuSaku,NejiTen,NaruHina,InoShika. Enjoy!:
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

Rain and thunder roared on her head but she cared little about that. No,she didn't care at all. She couldn't care less if she was hit by lightning and died right there. It seemed to her that her life was already over as it was.

Just ten minutes ago her life seemed so normal, so happy, so carefree but now it was ruined. But the biggest tragedy of all was that it was ruined by the one she trusted the most! Her father, the one dearest to her in the whole world! She continued walking in her tranced state, when suddenly she heared a loud noise and every thing went black around her.

* * *

"Hey now sasuke don't be so grumpy. It's not our fault that the criminal is such a mastermind. And anyways people other than you can be intellectual too u know, its not embarrassing its nature!", the blond boy said sitting next to her girlfriend in the car.

"Yes sasuke-kun, and besides we still have sometime to figure this all out", the girl next to the blond said in a low voice and hesitant tone.

"Well teme, see ya! Me and Hinata are going home now. We all need to rest. You should get some too. We have our first day of school tomorrow. Why the hell do the vacations have to pass so soon!" the blond one called Naruto said clearly unhappy by the fact. He apparently had said goodbye but his bickering never ended until the car started and went away. Sasuke kept on starring into space until he realized it was really getting late and decided to go home as well. Saying goodbye to his remaining group members he left.

* * *

All the way while driving, the thought of that criminal kept haunting his mind. They had been working on the case for nearly a month now but still had no idea who the culprit was behind all those disappearances. He took a deep breath as he thought of the coming morning. "This is really going to get tiring", he thought. Just as he was driving down the slope he saw a shadow walking towards his was so busy thinking he hadn't seen the girl just in front of her. He had to apply brakes fast. His mind worked in an instant and the car stopped with a loud noise and a lot of screeching. The girl looked alright but apparently she was lost in another world, she didn't seem to know what had happened and now was starring at him like a silent idiot. He felt himself boil at such recklessness that was going to get both of them in deep trouble if he hadn't looked at her at just the last moment.

Are you O.K.? He asked clearly annoyed by her attitude but then suddenly he saw tears coming out of her eyes and she collapsed. Wha? What the hell? He thought. Now what am I supposed to do. He was just thinking when he suddenly realized that he had seen her somewhere before. But where? And then it all came back to him.

* * *

**So what do you think people? Its my first ever fanfic! M sooooooo happy to finally have written something down. I promise next chaps wud b even more interesting. Plz RNR. It boosts up my morale. Criticism is welcomed as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS.**

**I M SORRY TO INFORM U BT THE UPDATE IS GONNA TAKE A WHILE.**

**I WILL COMPLETE THE STORY OFCOURSE BUT AFTER MY UNIVERSITY REOPENS. I HAVE TO DISCUSS SOME IDEAS WITH MY FRIENDS.**

**AND I HAVE MY OTHER STORY GOING PRETTY GOOD AS WELL SO IN DAT WHILE READ THAT **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok this chapter is about Sasuke and the others, how they got to be the secret agents and all. For Sakura's P.O.V. you will have to wait a little. But hey this chap isn't so bad either. Give it a try**

* * *

**CHAPTER # 2**

It was a winter night. They all had been given detention, for being late for the class, sleeping, doodling and staring out of the window….. for the 3rd time in a week. It had been one hour since detention and now the teacher was fast asleep even after tossing down 2cups of coffee.

They all studied in the evening shift so after the school hours it was pretty much the night time. Well Shikamaru agreed with that statement anyway and was taking a nap now. Naruto was busy doodling on the green board making some odd spiral signs with an attached triangle or something. Hinata was…, well staring at Naruto in awe. Neji was lost in a book. As was Sasuke but it wasn't a text book, it was a teens magazine. Ino was applying cutex over her nails after being done with filing procedure. And Tenten was staring out of the window apparently looking at the stars but actually lost in a thought. They were all wearing school uniform, black coat with matching pants and white collar shirts, while for girls it was a black check skirt instead.

. Their school was pretty strict about the uniform and discipline. It was one for the richest kids in town. The elite class trademark school as it was popularly called now.

Suddenly the door opened and Kiba entered in the classroom He was busy wandering around now that the teacher was asleep.

'Hey you guys I just saw someone in the accounts department!'

'Well what's so exciting about that?', Ino said, annoyed to be awaken from her day dreaming about Sasuke and her future.

Naruto, Tenten and Hinata waited for Kiba's answer while Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru carried on their respective 'works'.

'It's way past their duty time chubby!', Kiba answered Ino addressing her with his favorite nick. He loved to see the annoyed look on Ino's face when he called her that. She paid way too much attention on her physique for Kiba's taste. Not that he cared. He was more of a flirt type.

'Shut up you fiend! May be it was just your wicked imagination. Stop reading so much "Shoki brothers" series', Ino exclaimed giving him another of the synonyms for animal, like always, while referring to a suspense series novel.

'I totally heard them!'

'So first you saw them and now you heard them. Wow!'

'Shut up! I am telling you something is up!' Even Akamaru felt it, Kiba was now referring to his pet dog which he also brought to the school.

'Yeah right. The dog's the same as you!'

Inoooooooooo! Kiba was flashing red now. He was a bit touchy about his dog.

'There they go again!', Tenten chuckled. Kiba had a mischievous personality and he often taunted Ino about her thin figure sarcastically calling her chubby or fat. Ino wasn't the one to give up either so they shared a unique kind of friendship if that's what you would call it.

'Well shouldn't we be worried? What if it's a thief?', Kiba was really excited.

'Don't be ridiculous Kiba. Besides we are not cops', this time Shikamaru had spoken while yawning.

'Then don't come. I will check it by myself', Kiba was upset about his classmates' lack of emotion.

'Hey wait, I will go with you', Naruto threw the chalk on the desk and rubbed his hands on his navy blue jeans.

'Well then I will come too', Hinata said in her soft voice. She will go just about anywhere for Naruto! Sweet!

They all went out.

Hmph! Ino walked out of the classroom chasing after them, too curious to sit there.

* * *

'Those chumps are late'. It had been 20minutes since they left and now Shikamaru was getting worried, just a bit.

'Yeah', Neji seconded Shikamaru.

'Should we go after them?' Tenten spoke immediately after Neji.

'Hm', Shikamaru stood up.

Sasuke was still lost in the magazine.

Aham aham! They were all looking at him.

So you coming or what?

Sasuke didn't respond so they left him be and advanced towards the administration block.

* * *

'Let's go. Hurry up', the man with a black mask said to his partner, who was wearing a stone grey face mask who was now transferring the money to his bag swiftly. 'Be careful', the first man was constantly bickering; apparently he didn't trust his partner much.

Just then Naruto and the others appeared before them.

Freeze! Kiba yelled. Obviously he was indulged in action movies way too much.

Hands in the air! Naruto was not so far behind in Kiba's game.

Thieves were distracted by their sudden demo and were now watching them dumb founded.

_I thought school time was over_. The men were cursing their luck now.

Hinata shrieked as she saw one man taking out a pistol pointing at Naruto while Ino's eyes widened with fear as well.

Thaw! Blood spilled on the floor as Hinata shrieked even more.

* * *

Shikamaru and the others had just arrived when he saw a gun pointed in Naruto's direction. He swiftly caught the arm of the man and forced it in downward direction. The bullet hit the man in the thigh and now blood was pouring out on the ground.

Neji was now holding the other man with the help of Tenten. She was one of those girls who knew how to take care of themselves and so had no problem in twisting the man's wrist and hold him down with Neji.

'Hey you guys I am done too. Let's go.' Another masked man entered the room, immediately soaking in the situation he darted his gun in Ino's direction who was the closest to the door.

* * *

_Tch. It's just boring to sit here by myself. May be I should go too._ Sasuke thought watching his teacher who was still calm asleep. He had thought of texting Naruto first but his cell's battery was out.

He started in the direction of others. As much as he hated showing it, he actually cared about his classmates. Especially those all, they had a special kind of conn

* * *

ection with him. Well or he thought it that way. Countless hours of detention had atleast brought them this close anyway.

* * *

Ino opened her mouth to shriek but no voice came out from her throat. Her mouth had dried with fear. All of them watched helplessly as the man pulled the trigger and held Ino hostage.

'Let them go', He ordered.

* * *

Sasuke had found the others in a dreadful situation. He thought of barging in but saw Ino held captive and changed his plan. He carefully tip-toed in (well not actually that he did that, he was Sasuke Uchiha for God's sake) and grabbed the gun from the man and freed Ino. His strong body and muscles were no match for the thief. His hours at gym had finally paid off.

They held the men in their position as Ino and Hinata informed the Principal and police.

Soon the police had arrived and took the men with them. The police chief was highly impressed by their team work.

* * *

After that incident the police chief had appointed them as secret agents. Their special talents had won the police department over and they had been upgraded to the official intelligence. The police department needed some teenagers to be recruited to keep an eye on the teenage crimes, apparently there had been a lot of those, it had become some kind of fashion or something. None the less they were all very happy with their progress. They all had a taste for suspense and action except Shikamaru maybe. They all had become great friends in a short time. Well friends and girlfriends. Shikamaru and Ino had been going out for a while, same with Naruto and Hinata. Tenten and Neji were having a bit of problems, well actually Tenten. Kiba chose to be single but flirted with every other girl. Sasuke was again the lone wolf and had been chosen as their group leader.

* * *

**I am so glad i finally wrote this chapter. sorry for thelongest wait ever! :P don't forget to review, i love hearing from you guys :D and yes the next chapter will be about Sakura's past and her tragedy n all. I am pretty busy these days so no promise of an early update.**


End file.
